Fable the lost chapters retold
by SilentSoul218
Summary: how i wish the game had gone


FABLE THE LOST CHAPTERS RETOLD

Deep in the forests of Albion, there laid the small town of oakvale unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. Here lived a boy and his family, a boy dreaming of greatness, of one day being a hero. But in all his dreams of greatness, he could not possibly imagine the power of the destiny that lay before him.

"Come on wake up. Day dreaming again were you? Just like your mother, mind always wondering. Well, let it wander off to find your sister, will you?" said Crom. "I believe she's playing in the field by the gate to Barrow Fields, and have you gotten her a birth day present?" "No, I haven't" said Leo feeling ashamed. "You know what, I'll give you a gold piece for every good deed you do around town." Crom told his son.

As Leo walked down the hill away from his house, he heard voices behind one of the houses. "Hello?" Leo said as he rounded the corner to see Sabu with a woman that wasn't his wife. "What I've never seen this woman in my life" said Sabu seeing he was caught. "Yeah riiiight" said Leo unconvinced. "Look lad, my wife thinks I'm working while she's home with the little ones. But a mans entitled to do what he wants, don't you think? I'll give you a gold piece if you keep quiet about this." Sabu said nervously. "Nah I'm good" replied Leo waving away the cheaters bribe. "Ok, but just don't tell my wife. She'll kill me if she found out." Said Sabu feeling relieved.

As Leo left Sabu to his unfaithfulness, a little girl ran up to him. "Help! I've lost rosy, and I can't remember where." . "Sure what does she look like?" Leo asked. "She's a lovely, furry bear with a blue patch on her back." The little girl replied happily. "Now if I was a stuffed bear, where would I be?" He wondered as Aron the mill owner called to him. "HEY LEO! Can you do me a favor? I need to go answer a call of nature, if you know what I mean. So can you stand here and watch my stock for me?". "Sure, I'm looking for jobs to do anyway." Leo said accepting the job. As soon as Aron left, a kid was coming down the path to the mill and Leo. "My cousin says these barrels might have stuff in them. Quick, smash um' while he's away. Unless you're a big blubbering girl.". "Yeah, like I'll listen to a seven year old." Replied Leo. "What, are you afraid?" said the trouble maker mockingly. "Whatever you say kid, I need to buy my sister a b-day present." Leo said. "Fine, have your stupid good deed then." Replied the kid as Aron returned. "Good job Leo. I'll tell your father what a splendid watchmen you've made." "On my way back I found that little girl's bear. Could you take it to her? I would take it to her myself, but I have work to do." "No problem, I told her I would find it for her, thanks." Leo said.

On his way to return Rosey to the girl, Leo spotted Sabu's wife Lida outside the general store.

"Where's that filthy lay about husband of mine. Probably with one of his floozies no doubt.". "Excuse me mam, I saw Sabu up the hill behind the first house on the left with another woman." Leo said ratting out Sabu. "Thank you very much Leo. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PIG!" Just as Lida went to go kill her husband, Rosey's owner came up to Leo. "Thank Avo, you've found Rosey. Thank you." "I think that should be enough" Leo thought. Leo went on back to his father to tell him about his good deeds. "Well done my lad! Here's some gold for your good work." Crom said rewarding his son. When the child had bought the sweets for his sister, he headed off to the field by the gates to the neighboring community. "Hello little brother. I hope you haven't forgot what day it is like last year." Young Rose teased her brother. "I said I was sorry" Leo sulked, "Don't worry, i didn't forget this year!". "Sorry if i woke you up last night, it was another one of those dreams." Rose told her brother. "Really? What was this one about?" Leo asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth they heard a scream from the gate to Barrow fields. "BANDITS". "Oh no, it's really happening. They're here! You've got to hide" Rose ordered her brother. Evil had come to Oakvale, Bandits wielding torches and steel. Slaying and burning all in their path. Blood red flames lit the night, as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy. And soon their bodies filled the streets. And then the raiders reached the last house, where the boy and his family lived. It was them they had slaughtered so many to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart, but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats, his mother and sister remained silent, and their furious attackers took them both. From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away. His whole life was crushed to ashes.


End file.
